Los Artefactos Perdidos
by Mayleena
Summary: Harry nunca pensó que encontraía a alguien en el verano, estando aislado, pero la amistad es una de las cosas mas misteriosas del mundo.
1. Nueva Amiga

NUEVA AMIGA

Era un día caluroso en Privet Drive, y un niño de cabellos azabache y ojos esmeralda esperaba silenciosamente en un parque, viendo a su alrededor sin saber que hacer. Harry Potter dormitaba esperando que dieran las 7:00, hora en que tendría que volver a la casa de los Dursley y, como de costumbre hacer las tareas asignadas por sus tíos antes de acostarse.

Sólo faltaban 8 días para que pudiera volver a Howarts, lo tenía bien calculado debido a la falta de cosas (interesantes o nuevas) que hacer, mientras intentaba no pensar que le darían de cenar (su primo estaba a dieta), descubrió que ya era tarde y, que si no volvía a tiempo, una buena regañiza por parte del tío Vernon no se haría esperar. De pronto se oyó un ruido detrás de los arbustos y volteo buscando el origen del ruido, al comprobar que detrás de unos arbustos algo se movía, sacó instintivamente su varita (la cual siempre llevaba consigo) y apuntó hacia el arbusto, nada se oyó por unos segundos y, cuando Harry empezaba a pensar que sólo era una ardilla, una figura salió del arbusto y arremetió contra él como una fiera salvaje, Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de no dejarse vencer, hasta que cayó al suelo, la persona pateaba, golpeaba y rasguñaba con tal intensidad y rapidez que Harry no tenía tiempo de reaccionar para propinarle unos cuantos golpes de regreso y poder levantarse a defenderse o al menos echar a correr, "¿que hago sin usar la varita, podría usarla en defensa, me atacaron primero, no me expulsarían", sin pensarlo, sujetó fuertemente la varita y la puso en la garganta de su oponente, éste inmediatamente se retiró de Harry y por fin un rayo de luz dejó ver su cara: cabello rubio oscuro, cara algo demacrada, ojos azules, estaba sucia y vestía una falda a cuadros y un chaleco verde , ambos con facha de no haberse lavado durante muchos días, la niña parecía tener un año si no es que menos edad que él, viendo que ella esperaba que le quitasen la varita del cuello, la retiró.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Harry intentando iniciar con algo bueno

-Lyra Lenguadeplata, ¿Y tú?-respondió un tanto amenazadora-

-Harry Potter-dijo suavemente para tranquilizarla

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En Privet Drive

-¿Esto es tu mundo?

-¿Qué?

-Se parece a alguno que ya he visto

-Aggggghhhhhhh!-gritó de pronto Harry al ver un enorme jaguar al lado de la niña

-Ven Pan-lo llamó

-¿Pan?

-Mi daimonion

-¿Tu qué?

-Tu lo tienes escondido, como Will

-Explícate, ¿cómo demonios llegaste aquí, y de dónde vienes?

-De Oxford, en otro mundo, y entre por esa ventana-señaló a los arbustos

-mmmmmmm

-Eres un mago

-¿?

-Lo sé por la varita

-Pues... sí, ¿tu también?

-Soy una bruja

-¿Vas a algún colegio?

-Me escapé

- ¿Lyra?

-Sí, ¿sabes donde puedo encontrar Oxford?

-No

-¿Un mapa?

-Sí, ¿en dónde vives?

-Ash, vengo de otro mundo, ¿los magos aquí son tan ignorantes?

-¿Ignorantes, creo que sólo en tu mundo hablan de eso

-mmmm, OK ¿hay algún mago grande por aquí?

-No, pero puedo ayudar... a lo mejor

-¿Cómo?

Harry pensó en como demonios ayudar a esa niña "venida de otro mundo", a lo mejor era una broma..., no era demasiado buena, pero podía alojarla, no sería muy complicado, y era tan flaca que hasta a lo mejor le quedaba un vestido de tía Petunia.

-Puedes venir a mi casa

-¿Seguro?

-A mis tíos no les importará

-Bueeenooo

-Acompáñame

Lyra siguió al niño que la condujo a través de las calles ya casi sumidas por completo en la oscuridad, llegaron al número 4 de la calle y Harry se paró en la entrada.

-Espera aquí

-¿Por qué?¿no dijiste que no había problema?

-No se van a dar cuenta, sólo espera aquí saldré por ti por esa barda-dijo señalando la del jardín

-OK-acto seguido se dirigió a la barda y se quedó esperando

¿En que clase de lío se había metido, una niña venida de otro mundo, y él se había ofrecido a alojarla ¿en que estaba pensando, algo le había llamado su atención acerca de esa niña, pero no sabría decir que. Llamó a la puerta y su tía Petunia abrió.

-Llegas tarde

-Me perdí en el tiempo

-Mañana tendrás dobles deberes

-Sí tía Petunia

-Entra o se mete el aire frío

Harry entró con desgana, definitivamente prefería estar afuera que adentro, pero era necesario estar adentro, porque además de las advertencias de Dumbledore, ahora también tenía que rescatar a una niña callejera.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad y Harry se apuró para poder subir a su cuarto lo más rápido posible, cuando llegó y se asomó a la ventana, la niña estaba saltando la barda del jardín y detrás traía a su enorme jaguar, "cuando mis tíos vean esto, me echaran como sea a la calle", corrió escaleras abajo dónde sus tíos y Dudley todavía cenaban viendo el televisor, lo que le daba tiempo para salir del apuro. Salió al jardín cerrando la puerta tras de sí, corrió, y de pronto de la oscuridad salió Lyra y lo arrastró a la oscuridad.

-¿Qué demonios pasa?

-Intento meterte sin que se den cuenta

-No eres muy querido, ¿o sí?

-Aquí no-recordó sus amigos en Howarts y las personas de la Orden

-¿Te ofendí?

-No, entra

-¡ !

-No se darán cuenta

-¿Qué vas a hacer, están babosos con el televisor.., pero eso no significa que estén ciegos

-Ya verás

-Te espero, solo dame una señal

Harry volvió a entrar, pero esta vez dejó la puerta abierta para cuando todo pasara, tenía que inventarse algo, hacer algo...¿qué demonios estaba pasando con él, ayudando a una niña salida de unos arbustos, no podía dejar de preguntarse porque demonios la estaba ayudando, volteo para ver hacia el jardín, ella estaba ahí atenta a cualquier gesto de él, Harry por un momento pensó que ella era una fugitiva o algo así, lo cierto es que no se había asustado al ver a un mago ni tenía cara de eso, era sólo una niña, una niña y nada más...

-¡Muchacho!-el grito de tío Vernon lo volvió a la realidad-¡cierra ya esa maldita puerta!

-Sólo voy a salir un rato...

-Quédate la noche afuera...-intervino Dudley

-Cariño, deja que tu padre arregle todo-le dijo tía Petunia

-Ya me voy-dijo Harry saliendo por la puerta

-Antes ven y lava esos trastes-le dijo el tío Vernon

-Sí tío-pero antes de llegar a la cocina, descubrió el cable de la televisión y una idea le vino a la cabeza, se aproximó lentamente hacia el cable mientras los demás veían el televisor, y en un tan solo unos segundos, con el pie, jaló el cable hasta que se safó de la corriente eléctrica.

El efecto fue inmediato, todos, sobretodo Dudley, se arremolinaron hacia el televisor porque resulto ser el punto mas contundente en el programa... pero ya no se veía nada en el televisor, y todos buscaban la forma de volver a prenderlo. Harry ya había vuelto hacia la puerta del jardín y le hacía señas a Lyra de que entrara rápidamente.

-¡Pasa!-susurro hasta el jardín-Lyra pasó como un rayo hasta el recibidor y Harry oyó como subía las escaleras

-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo tío Vernon escuchando el rechinar de las escaleras y volteando al recibidor, se había empezado a parar, pero Harry fue mas veloz.

-No es nada, de seguro fue el aire que entró del jardín- dijo atravesándose en la puerta del recibidor, en eso, una fuerte oleada de aire entró desde el jardín haciendo que el periódico de la mesa volara y todos los papeles que estaban también.

-¡Que demonios...!-gritó tío Vernom-se aproximo hacia la puerta y la cerró después de un gran esfuerzo, después, se volvió fúrico, y con la cara roja hacia Harry, le gritó-¡¡¡COMO TE ATREVES A HACER... ESO EN MI CASA, TE HE DICHO MILES DE VECES QUE NO, SUBE A TU CUERTO AHORA, Y ESPERO QUE TE EXPULSEN...DE AHÍ!

-Pero...-intentó protestar Harry

-¡NADA, VETE AHORA A TU CUARTO Y NA BAJES HASTA QUE YO TE DIGA!

Harry subió con fuertes pasos arriba, "lo que pasa a uno por ayudar", de pronto se paró en seco, su tío lo había mandado a su habitación porque creía que había usado la magia...¿el la había usado, normalmente cuando él usaba su magia él lo sentía, siempre que la había hecho él podía darse cuenta de que lo había hecho, aunque hubiese sido por accidente, ya sabría si él o tío Vernon tenía razón.

Entró a la recámara y, al darse cuenta de que Lyra estaba ahí se acordó de una cosa: ella era una bruja, o al menos eso le había dicho.

-¿Fuiste tú?-se dirigió hacia Lyra

-¿Qué?-contestó inocentemente

-El viento en la cocina cuando yo dije que...

No había terminado cuando una lechuza entró por la ventan y se posó en la cabecera de la cama, traía una carta con el sello del Ministerio de Magia.

-Demonios-decía Harry al quitarle la carta a la lechuza, que se alejó volando por la ventana

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Lyra acercándose para ver la carta

Estimado Señor Potter:

Nos hemos enterado de una nueva presencia mágica dentro de su hogar, sabemos que no ha sido usted, pero no hemos sido capaces de reconocer al menor de edad que la efectuado, si tiene información le rogamos que nos diga de inmediato para saber como actuar.

Gracias

Mafalda Hopkirk

Oficina Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia

Ministerio de Magia

-Fuiste tú- Harry señalaba a Lyra

-Yo no sabía...

-Pero si fuiste tú

-Fue algo sencillo

-Eres una bruja...

-Te lo dije

-Estoy en problemas...

-Lo siento... si puedo ayudarte

-No, déjalo así

De pronto entro otra lechuza, esta vez portaba el sello de Howarts, Harry tomó la carta y la puso en la cama para que Lyra pudiera verla.

Estimado Señor Potter y Señorita Lyra:

-¿¡Me conocen?-interrumpió Lyra

-Shhhh

Continuaron leyendo:

Nos es grato saber que la señorita Lyra ha ido a parar a un lugar seguro y agradable en donde estar hasta que se decida que hacer con ella, sabemos que, sin embargo ella fue la causante de un revuelo en la casa de los familiares del señor Potter, por lo tanto al ser nueva con respecto a las reglas, no sufrirá ninguna sanción, esto será a partir de ahora, por lo tanto no podrá hacer mas magia fuera del colegio. También hemos tomado la importante decisión de aceptarla en la escuela Howarts de Magia y Hechicería como única excepción al ingresar directamente al 6º grado a pesar de que no ha estado en un colegio de magia formalmente, tenemos seguridad en que ella sabrá adaptarse y que va al nivel adecuado con su edad. Sabemos que los familiares del señor Potter no están enterados de su presencia, por lo tanto el señor Potter tendrá la obligación de llevarla a un lugar seguro o presentarla a sus tíos.

Minerva McGonagall

Subdirectora del Colegio Howarts de Magia y Hechicería

-Perfecto- dijo Harry al cerrar la carta

-No me voy a quedar aquí ¿o sí?

-No creo

-Ya has hecho suficiente, gracias

-Al menos deja que te de un vestido o ropa limpia

-¿Por qué?

Su condición era lamentable, tenía tanto el chaleco como la falda rota y sucia, no podía salir así.

-Hazle caso-dijo una vocecilla desde el bolsillo del chaleco

Harry puso tal cara que Lyra solo pudo taparse la boca para no hacer ruido

-Eso...habla!-dijo Harry entrecortadamente señalando lo que antes había sido un ratón, ahora era un gato

-Claro, es mi daimonion

-No es tu... mascota

-¡Mascota! No, es mi alma

-Ahhhh

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que Harry rompió el silencio:

-Voy a ver que hay de ropa

-Te van a ver

-Es aquí-señaló el armario de la habitación-aquí mi tía guarda las cosas que ya no le quedan, pero le gustan, no te preocupes-agregó viendo la cara de Lyra-ya ni se acuerda

Harry buscó en el armario hasta encontrar algo que pareciera quedarle a Lyra, cuando lo encontró, se lo entregó a Lyra.

-Ve al armario, te juro que no volteo

-Gracias

-De nada

-No por esto, si no por todo, tu hospitalidad, tu amabilidad.

-Nadie nos habría acogido así-agregó el daimonion

-¿Por qué? Así hay que ser con las personas cuando uno es educado

-Sí... pero yo llegué y te golpeé tú, en cambio me ofreciste un lugar donde dormir, ropa, todo, algún día te lo agradeceré... ¿por qué lo hiciste?-

-No sé... pareces una buena persona... creo que por eso... a menos de que me haya equivocado y en cualquier momento te vayas a abalanzar sobre mí otra vez-sonrió-aquí casi no hay nadie con quien platicar

-¿Amigos?-tendió la mano a Harry

-Sí

En ese momento Harry entendió que ya no estaría solo en el verano, y que después de todo, los amigos eran lo mas inesperado que le había pasado en toda su vida.

Fin del capítulo uno, es mi primer capítulo de mi primer Fic, espero que les guste mándenme reviews. 


	2. Somos Especiales

SOMOS ESPECIALES

Lyra se vistió rápidamente y se quedó mirando la ventana, las nubes amenazaban tormenta, se dirigió hacia Harry y solemnemente le dijo:

-siento lo de la sala

-no te preocupes, pero mis tíos se decepcionaran cuando vean que no me hicieron nada

-jeje

-¿porqué viniste aquí, si hay tantos mundos como dices, hay muchos lugares a donde escapar ¿no?

-pues si, pero yo no sólo escapé, también estoy buscando a alguien

-¿a quien?

-un amigo de hace años, nos separaron porque somos de distintos mundos, el sabía hacer las ventanas como por la que entré

-¿de veras? ¿entonces porque no se volvieron a ver?

-tuvo que romperla por el equilibrio del Polvo

-¿Polvo?

-partículas elementales que están en todas partes

-...

-en este mundo no conocen nada de la teología experimental, ¿o sí?

-¿la qué?

-no importa... él estaba en Oxford, y creo que el también escapó

-¿cómo lo sabes?

-estamos conectados por ciertas cosas que hicimos, el descubrió su daimonion –Pan había entrado a la conversación en forma de gato

-si existe un Oxford aquí, pero uno nunca sabe... no queda muy lejos de aquí

-¿en serio, ¿nos podrías llevar ahí?

-a lo mejor puedo decirte como, pero llevarte seria otra cosa por que ya saben que estas aquí y te aceptaron en mi colegio

-prefiero actuar sin que nadie mayor de edad sepa exactamente lo que estoy haciendo..he tenido varios problemas

-pero ya no estas en tu mundo

-pero nos conocen-apuntó Pan

-eso sí-Harry se llevo las manos a la cabeza, que demonios iba a hacer, el no conocía nada más que unas calles de Surrey y Londres, y Howarts que estaba ubicado en quien sabe donde...

-creo que debemos irnos-Lyra se apresuró a recoger sus ropas- recuerda lo que decía la carta.. no tardarán en venir y la verdad es que prefiero arreglármelas afuera que aquí...no te ofendas-agregó rápidamente

-no te preocupes, si me dieran a escoger me iría a cualquier lado lejos de aquí

-ven con nosotros

-eh?...

-acompáñanos, no importa si no te sabes el camino, siempre es bueno tener compañía

-sabes algo...creo que tengo que decirte

-¿qué pasa?

-bueno...no me gusta contar esto pero como eres nueva aquí supongo que...no te vayas a reír

-lo juro

-este...soy..."el niño que vivió"-la verdad es que no se le ocurrió otra forma de decirle

-¿eso que significa?

-bueno...cuando yo tenía un año, un mago muy...malo y poderoso fue a buscar a mi familia y mato a mis padres...

-lo siento mucho...no tienes que continuar

-no, no importa...la cosa es que también lo intentó conmigo...pero algo pasó que no funciono...rebotó contra él y yo salí vivo

-ah..."el niño que vivió"...eres famoso entonces ¿no?

-sí...y ese es el problema, que si desaparezco me buscarían por mar, cielo y tierra y me tienen vigilado las 24 hrs del día

-bueno, ya que nos estamos poniendo sinceros yo también tengo que decirte algunas cosas

-no me digas...también eres famosa en tu mundo (algo así tenía que ser)

-algo así, sólo que no por sobrevivir, si no por ser...mmmmm, la reencarnación, se podría decir de Eva

-¿Eva de la Biblia?

-sí, en mi mundo la Iglesia tenía el mayor control sobre todo, y se dividía en varias partes y cada una luchaba contra las otras para tener mas poder, las brujas de ahí sabían acerca de mi nacimiento y ya había una profecía acerca del renacimiento del pecado original...conmigo

-¿pecado original?

-esa es otra historia...pero la cosa es que yo desaparecí por 11 años por voluntad de mi padre... y cuando reaparecí...todo mundo quería matarme.

-uy...

-si, lo sé

-¿tus padres no te estarán buscando ya?

-ah...mis padres...están muertos

-lo siento...yo no...

-no importa.. de todas maneras ellos nunca se preocuparon de mí

-¿no dices que tu padre te escondió?

-por conveniencia...ambos estaban en lados contrarios, mi padre era un aristócrata que estaba en contra de todo que fuera dela Iglesia, y mi madre era la mujer con mas influencias y poder dentro. Además mi padre me mintió durante 11 años diciendo que era mi tío y que era huérfana.

-ya veo

-eso ahora no importa, la verdad es que ya me quiero ir, entre mas rápido mejor.

-veré en que puedo ayudarte

-no te preocupes por eso de la vigilancia, soy buena para escapar, supongo que también me vigilan a mí

-eso creo

-¿seguro que no vienes?

-gracias, pero no

-como quieras

Lyra tomó sus cosas y se asomó por la ventana, ya había empezado a llover. Después de un rato volvió a mirar a la ventana y se disponía a salir cuando Harry se levantó.

-¿ya te vas?-preguntó Harry

-tus tíos ya se han marchado, es mejor ahora

-en la carta decía que te habían aceptado en el colegio

-eso no me va a limitar para encontrar a Will

-¿Will? así se llama entonces a quien buscas

-si...pues ya me voy

-no te detendré

-muchas gracias por todo, a ver si podemos visitarte después-agregó Pan

-adiós- dijo Lyra abriendo la puerta, de pronto se detuvo y se volvió a mirar a Harry con una sonrisa.

-¿pasa algo?-preguntó Harry también mirándola

-no...es sólo que quería agradecerte de veras por todo

-no hay problema, vuelve cuando quieras

-muchísimas gracias

Diciendo esto Lyra se había acercado a Harry y entonces...lo abrazó, Harry también lo hizo, entonces Lyra le susurro al oído:

-somos especiales, nunca lo olvides

Lyra salió del cuarto y bajó las escaleras, Harry se asomó por la puerta, realmente le hubiera gustado tener alguien con quien platicar en el verano y...se sorprendió a si mismo recordando la cara de Lyra, era bonita, había que aceptarlo, pero él..., de repente se oyó un grito de Lyra en el vestíbulo, Harry bajo lo mas rápido que pudo las escaleras, y cuando llegó vio a Lupin agarrando por ambos brazos a Lyra, que no dejaba de patalear (Pan estaba escondido), a Tonks al lado de Lupin, a McGonagall y a Moody con su ojo falso mirando por todos lados. Harry miró a todos sorprendido.

-¿qué hacen aquí?-pregunto a Lupin

-vinimos a ver que todo estuviera bien con ella- respondió señalando con un gesto a Lyra

-¿los conoces?-preguntó ella mirándolo incrédula,-suéltame, ya no me puedo ir- agregó mirando a Lupin.

Lupin la soltó y Lyra y Pan fueron a donde estaba Harry.

-¿y éstos?-pregunto señalando al grupo de personas enfrente

-son amigos, no te preocupes

-¿todo está bien?-pregunto Moody

-antes de esto, perfecto-respondió Lyra sarcásticamente

-tranquila, no te vamos a hacer nada-dijo Tonks viendo la expresión de la niña

-tenemos que llevarte con nosotros-McGonagall se había adelantado hacia ella

-no quiero ir-dijo Lyra desafiante

-no te estamos preguntando-Moody la señalo con su mano

-¿puedo ir con ella?-preguntó Harry mirando a la profesora McGonagall

-no lo creo-respondió esta firmemente

-puede ser, si lo mantenemos alejado de estos muggles-intervino Lupin al ver la cara de Harry

-entonces no podemos llevarlos a la escuela-dijo McGonagall

-¿y los Weasley, ellos siempre piden la custodia de Harry, y podemos preguntarles si aceptan a Lyra, ambos estarían en buenas manos-parecía que a Tonks tampoco le gustaban los Dursley

-¡sí!-Harry estaba muy entusiasmado con esa idea, Ron podría conocer a Lyra... todos serían amigos

-¿quiénes son los Weasley?-Lyra preguntaba a Harry ignorando a los demás

-son una familia de magos muy agradables, su hijo, Ron es un amigo de Howarts

-entonces sí-Lyra parecía pensar que aquellos que fueran amigos de Harry eran confiables

-pues...a lo mejor se puede hacer algo-habían puesto a pensar a McGonagall

-por favor Minerva, hasta tu confías en ellos desde hace tiempo y Dumbledore también-Lupin también ayudaba

-esta bien-McGonagall había cedido-entonces quédense unos días mas aquí mientras informamos a los Weasley, y sólo si aceptan, si no de todas maneras vendremos por Lyra

-hasta luego-Lupin y Tonks se despidieron de Harry y Lyra

-nos vemos muchachos-Moody salió primero hacia el exterior

-ya veremos entonces, hasta pronto Potter, Belacqua-McGonagall salió seguida de Lupin y Tonks

-¡esperen!-Harry se acababa de acordar de algo-que va a pasar con los Dursley y Lyra aquí

-no importa, creo que deberías ver la nota del refrigerador-Lupin sonreía y le guiño un ojo

Todos montaron sus escobas y se perdieron en la lluvia, Harry se dirigió a la cocina a ver la nota. Lyra lo siguió ya mas calmada, la idea no poder irse no era precisamente lo que ella quería.

La nota estaba escrita muy deprisa y era la letra del tío Vernom:

Harry:

No hagas ningún destrozo, sino te echaremos de patitas a la calle, como estás castigado no puedes tocar nada, cuando regresemos queremos todo tal y como estaba. No te diremos a donde hemos ido, no te incumbe.

Vernom

Harry sonreía, Lyra miraba extrañada la nota.

-¿se han ido?

-eso parece, y no se por qué creo que Lupin ha tenido que ver con esto

-¿crees que se hayan asustado mucho con él?-ahora Lyra lo miraba con una cara burlona

-si vamos a esperar, esto va a ser divertido-por fin Harry se quedaba solo y con una buena compañía

-¡genial!-Lyra estaba entusiasmada

-todo pasó en una tarde, increíble

-sí, pero fue para bien de nosotros ¿no?

-sí

Harry y Lyra intercambiaron miradas de complicidad y se dirigieron a la sala, se quedaron platicando y viendo la tele hasta pasada la media noche, se fueron a acostar, Harry en su cuarto y Lyra en el de tía Petunia y tío Vernom.

Harry en su recámara no dejaba de pensar que tan espectacular era el giro que había dado su verano en un día, tampoco se le había quitado de la cabeza cuando Lyra le había dicho que eran especiales, Harry antes pensaba que el siempre estaba solo, el fallecimiento de sus padres, el aislamiento con los muggles, y el que cada año en Howarts siempre resultara desastroso al final y con nuevas dudas en su cabeza. Pero ahora todo era diferente, porque alguien mas compartía sus sentimientos y sabía lo que era el ser como él.

Después de seguir indagando por unos minutos se durmió sabiendo que ambos eran parecidos y... especiales.

Que les parece, siento mucho el no poder haber subido el capítulo antes, es que me atrase mucho en otras cosas...pero ya está aquí, se que esta algo aburrido pero es la introducción a otras cosas, tengan calma.


	3. El Motivo de Lyra

EL MOTIVO DE LYRA

Sólo había pasado un día y medio desde que habían recibido a visita de los miembros de la orden, pero habían pasado muchas cosas mas en ese tiempo.

Lyra había intentado escapar cinco veces de Harry, pero de una u otra forma, alguien la detenía, cuando fue la quinta vez, se resignó y se quedó quieta; Pan ya había mordido dos veces a Harry, y una a un señor que había detenido a Lyra cuando intentaba escapar por tercera vez.

De mala gana, había aprendido varias cosas de Howarts que Harry consideraba necesarias, lo que si se había negado era a leer los libros de años pasados de Harry, el era bastante paciente, no sabía que ella también estaba teniendo paciencia con él.

A mediodía del segundo día, Harry y Lyra salieron a dar un paseo por el parque y a hablar del tema mas recurrido: Howarts

-¿De veras tengo que ir?- preguntó Lyra por enésima vez en esa mañana

-Si, todos los de la orden se asegurarán de eso- Harry estaba harto por esa pregunta tan constante, pero se mantenía cuerdo.

-Que aguafiestas- Lyra resopló y se sentó en una banca debajo de un árbol

-No san tan malos-Harry se sentó junto a ella

-Al menos no estaré sola- miró a Harry y luego al suelo

-Espero que te quedes en Gryffindor

-Yo también

-Te presentaré a mas personas

-Gracias

-Todo estará bien

-Quizá...- Lyra se quedó en silencio y volvió a fijar la vista en el suelo

-Lyra...- Harry sabía que ella había venido por algo completamente diferente y que el ir a Howarts no tenía nada que ver con eso.

Entonces, un ruido los sorprendió a ambos y se voltearon hacia un arbusto cercano, Harry sacó su varita y Lyra se puso en guardia mientras Pan se transformaba en un tigre blanco.

-¿Hay alguien que te siguiera?- Harry lo dijo en tono sarcástico por tratarse de un arbusto

-Hace tres años que no- Lyra captó, pero decía la verdad

El arbusto se volvió a mover, y de él se aparecieron dos personas que, al verlas con mas cuidado, resultaron ser Tonks y Lupin, ambos sucios y desaliñados, Tonks parecía muy apenada y Lupin sonreía.

-Lo siento- decía Tonks

-No te preocupes...-Lupin miró a los niños y les hizo una señal para que bajaran su guardia.

-Tranquilos, somos nosotros, Tonks se tropezó y tuve que ayudarla.

Lyra sonrió divertida y bajó sus manos (ella no tenía varita), al fin tendrían noticias de que sería de ellos una semana.

-Bueno, creo que ya saben porque estamos aquí

Lyra y Harry se emocionaron, rogaron porque se pudieran ir con los Weasley, miraron a Lupin y Tonks con cara de "¿nos vamos?" y Tonks sonrió y les dijo:

-Tienen que ir por sus cosas antes de que McGonagall se arrepienta- al no ver reacción de los chicos- ¡Adelante, nos costó mucho trabajo convencerla!- Harry y Lyra fueron corriendo a la casa, de hecho, solo Harry tenía que poner sus cosas, porque Lyra no tenía mas que lo que traía puesto.

Regresaron con el baúl y la escoba de Harry, Hedwig había sido mandada ya con los Weasley. Lupin tomó a Harry y Tonks a Lyra, después, desaparecieron.

Aparecieron en frente de la Madriguera, Lyra estaba mareada y se cayó, Harry y Lupin la alcanzaron a agarrar antes de que tocara el suelo. Ante este barullo, la puerta de la Madriguera se abrió y salió la sra Weasley, quien al ver quienes eran, sonrió y corrió a abrazar a Harry, quien se sintió algo avergonzado porque Lyra solo lo miraba, la sra Weasley la vio y también fue a abrazarla diciéndole- seas bienvenida Lyra- (ella casi se echa a correr), cuando terminó de saludar a todos, les pidió que entraran, Lupin y Tonks se excusaron diciendo que solo los habían llevado y ya.

-¿Ni siquiera un té?- dijo

-De veras Molly, ya nos tenemos que ir, saluda a todos de nuestra parte- Lupin se despidió de todos con Tonks y se fueron

-Bueno, pasen ustedes, yo lo llevaré- dijo viendo el baúl de Harry- adelante, adelante- Lyra miró a Harry y éste asintió, de todas formas, ella pasó detrás de él.

Cuando entraron la familia Weasley estaba comiendo, estaban todos excepto Percy, Charlie y Bill; al entrar, todos saludaron a Harry y después a Lyra, quien se sentía un poco incómoda, y fue Harry quien la presentó:

-Bueno...ella es Lyra Belacqua

Todos saludaron y les ofrecieron lugares en la mesa, Hermione también estaba ahí, y entre ella y Ginny, empezaron a platicar con Lyra, quien cada vez más se sentía mejor con ellos.

Al atardecer, las chicas se fueron a pasear mientras los chicos salían a jugar quidditch, Lyra se había sentido cómoda, pero no estaba segura de lo que había pasado desde que llegó a ese mundo, todos habían sido muy amables con ella, pero la habían alejado de su objetivo, y Pan permanecía escondido todo el tiempo, tendría que ir a Howarts aunque ella pensaba que se escaparía, después lo pensó mejor, ya que Hermione le estaba diciendo todo sobre Howarts y Lyra definitivamente empezó a trazar otro plan, que cada vez se deshacía por todo lo que Hermione y Ginny decían acerca de las normas de seguridad del castillo.

-¿Pero no es imposible salir, o si?- Lyra ya no sabía que mas podía hacer

-Yo creo que sí- Ginny miraba distraídamente

-No es imposible pero alguien sumamente poderoso lo tendría que hacer o muy inteligente- Hermione sabía que esa pregunta no era nada más porque sí

-Pero, tu lo hiciste ¿no?

-mmmmm...si...pero

-Entonces no es taaaan difícil

-¿Por?

-Ustedes lo hicieron, fue peligroso pero lo hicieron

-Si...pero...- Hermione vio que Ginny estaba muy atenta a la conversación y pensó preguntarle a Lyra después, a solas.

Llegaron justo cuando anochecía para legar a cenar y sin poner histérica a la sra Weasley (Hermione y Ginny sabían que era eso), cuando llegaron, no había ningún chico, la sra Weasley les dijo que todos estaban cambiándose después del partido de quidditch que tuvieron.

-¿Qué es eso?- Lyra miró a Hermione que al parecer lo sabía todo

-De esas cosas no me preguntes

-Espera a Harry, el es parte del equipo en Gryffindor

Cuando Harry bajó, Lyra se acercó a preguntarle acerca del quidditch.

-¡Como lo pasé por alto!- Harry se había olvidado por completo desde que Lyra había llegado y, con toda la pasión del mundo, le contó detalladamente acerca de las reglas, jugadores, manera de jugar, pelotas etc. Lyra escuchaba todo atentamente, y ese deporte le gustaba cada vez mas, cuando Harry terminó, ya todos habían acabado y sólo faltaban él y Lyra porque apenas y habían comido por la conversación. Acabaron rapidamente y le dieron los trastes a la sra. Weasley, entonces Lyra se despidió de Harry y se subió con las chicas a la habitación ya para dormir, Harry se quedó con Ron para tomar un vaso de agua, se le había cansado la garganta después de haber hablado tanto, cuando termino, se giró y le preguntó a Ron:

-¿Por qué no me ayudaste a explicarle a Lyra? Así no me dolería tanto la garganta, cada cosa que le decía, cada cosa que ella preguntaba...

-Es que no te quería quitar su atención...

-¿?

-No te hagas el que no conmigo, llevo seis años contigo, ¡te conozco!

-Sigo sin entenderte...

-¡Lyra, es bonita, carismática, algo directa, inteligente...

-¡QUE! Creo que estás muy mal..

-No soy tonto ...

-...estás mal...

-¿Por qué dudas tanto en decir que no?

-Me haces bolas...

-Uy...eso significa...

-¡NO!

-Como quieras, en cuanto llegue a Howarts alguien, bueno muchos, se te van a adelantar

-Ron...

-¡Yo ya me iba...!

Ron subió seguido muy de cerca por Harry, quien ahora estaba confundido, ¿tanto interés había mostrado en Lyra que Ron había pensado eso? ¿Era el único, Harry se sacudió de la cabeza todo, pero en cuanto volvió, vio a Lyra que le decía "somos especiales", solo de acordarse se sonrojo irremediablemente, al acostarse, intento quitarla de sus pensamientos, pero no podía.

A la mañana siguiente, Lyra bajó al último igual que Ron, era muy probable que ese día llegaran las cartas de Howarts, y Harry, Ron y Hermione recibirían sus TIMOS, mientras que Lyra solo recibiría su carta de útiles.

-¡¿QUÉ! ¡¿Voy a entrar a sexto! ¡¿Qué pasa con ustedes!- Lyra había gritado así al ver la carta que le había llegado donde especificaba incluso sus materias

-Tranquila, lo harás bien...- Harry le infundaba ánimos a pesar de que el estaría igual si le dijeran eso

-Va a ser difícil, pero nosotros te ayudaremos, Hermione te puede pasar las tareas...- Ron miró a Hermione con aire encantador, pero ella lo interrumpió

-No, te ayudaré en todo lo que este a mi alcance, podemos tener las sesiones de estudio juntas

-Oh dios...esto va a ser peor de lo que pensé...- Lyra casi se tiraba de los cabellos

-Pero, ¿cómo te dieron tus materias si no hiciste TIMOS para saber en donde te quedarías?- Ron lo veía como algo muy injusto

-Es cierto, pero seguro que el profesor Dumbledore sabrá en donde ponerla- Hermione se lamentaba por Lyra, ella no se sentiría tan segura sin todas las pruebas.

-Genial, deciden por mi de todo ¿también me van a decir como vestir?

-Bueno, tenemos unifo...- Hermione le soltaba un codazo a Ron antes de que acabara la frase, Lyra estaba muy enojada, Harry hasta ese entonces no había visto sus cartas y después de abrir la de los útiles, abrió la de los TIMOS:

TITULO INDISPENSABLE DE MAGIA ORDINARIA

APROBADOS: Extraordinario (E)

Supera las expectativas (S)

Aceptable (A)

REPROBADOS: Insatisfactorio (I)

Desastroso (D)

Trol (T)

RESULTADOS DE HARRY JAMES POTTER

Astronomía: A

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: S

Encantamientos: S

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: E

Adivinación: I

Herbología: S

Historia de la Magia: D

Pociones: S

Transformaciones: S

-¡Si!- Harry hizo que todos lo miraran

-¿Qué pasa?- Ron se acercó a ver la carta

-¡Puedo ser auror!

-¡Los TIMOS!- Hermione abrió rapida y nerviosamente su sobre y sonrió

-Déjame ver...- Ron intentaba ver los TIMOS de Hermione, pero ella no lo dejaba, hasta que él se la quitó- ¡Lo sabía, puros E! ¡Uy, eres una cerebro!

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡Ve los tuyos!

-Bueno, cha cha cha chan...bueno no está tan mal...perdí adivinación, eso es mas que suficiente para mí

-Eres incorregible...- Hermione miraba indignada a Ron, quien no parecía importarle demasiado su situación, Lyra observaba divertida, empezó a comer el desayuno pero su mente estaba en otro lado, ¿realmente su viaje estaba estancado ahí? No es que ellos le cayeran mal, pero... su objetivo cada vez se iba mas y mas lejos que antes, el haber encontrado una ventana hecha por la daga le había dado tanta emoción que no se había parado a pensar que clase de problemas tendría que afrontar, y definitivamente el que la llevaran a una escuela de Magia y Hechicería no estaba en sus planes, de hecho, su único plan había sido el encontrar Oxford y por supuesto a Will, todo ese tiempo él estaba con ella, cada vez que cerraba los ojos lo veía tan claramente como la última vez en el jardín botánico, de repente escuchó su voz llamndola, había una luz tan brillante que ella caminaba sin pensarlo hacia ella, Lyra...Lyra...cada vez se escuchaba mas cerca...ya casi estaba ahí...

-Espérame Will...

Todos voltearon a ver a Lyra, antes de que alguien hiciera o pudiera hacer algo, Lyra cayó inconsciente en el suelo, Hermione que estaba a su lado rapidamente la agarró e intentó despertarla, Harry, todavía en su asiento repetía la escena y escuchaba las palabras que Lyra decía: espérame Will.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

MIL PERDONES POR LA TARDANZA

Ya estoy de regreso!

Es q estuve de vacaciones y anduve de aquí para alla por que me cambie de escuela, plis paciencia con los otros fics y esperen nuevos capitulos de todos

Gracias

Reviews plis!

Mayleena


	4. Revelaciones y Desastre

REVELACIONES Y DESASTRE

Lyra despertó sin recordar como había quedado inconsciente, a su alrededor no había nadie, estaba en la habitación donde había dormido. Se incorporo lentamente intentando recordar que había pasado, al esforzarse un poco, volvió a ver y oír lo que había pasado antes.

-Will...no puede ser...era tan real...

Segundos después entro Hermione con Harry y Ron, y traía una bandeja con una medicina y un vaso de agua.

-Por fin despertaste!- Hermione dejo la bandeja a un lado y se sentó junto a Lyra, quien seguía bastante confundida- Ya no sabíamos que hacer, ni siquiera la magia podía despertarte, ya pensábamos en llevarte a San Brutus, aunque así hubiera sido si le hubiéramos hecho caso a la mama de Ron.

-¿Que fue lo que paso?- todos la miraron confundidos, ella quería saber que era lo que ellos habían visto antes de que ella se desmayara.

-¿No recuerdas lo que paso?-Harry se acerco a ella, pues quería preguntarle porque se había desmayado, algo desilusionado, le contó todo lo que había pasado desde su punto de vista con la ayuda de Hermione y Ron.

-Ya veo...entonces ¿ustedes solo vieron como me desmaye?- Lyra, a pesar de todo se sentía mas a gusto sabiendo que ninguno de ellos había oído nada mas, o al menos eso era lo que le habían dicho.

-Necesitas descansar, lo mejor será que te duermas antes de pararte- Hermione obligó a Lyra a recostarse y la tapó.

-¿Dormir? ¿Más?, en mi opinión ya durmió demasiado...- Ron se quedó callado cuando Hermione le echó una gran mirada asesina.

Harry no hizo nada por detener la pelea de miradas de Ron y Hermione, tenía otras cosas que pensar, desde un principio, el sabía que Lyra había llegado con él por accidente y casualidad, pero a pesar de eso, ella nunca le había explicado lo que realmente había hecho que ella llegara ahí, lo único que recordaba era que al conocerse ella había preguntado por la ciudad de Oxford y por Will, que parecía ser lo que la motivaba a seguir. Su intento había sido frustrado y había sido prácticamente obligada a asistir a Howarts además de que por alguna extraña razón, Dumbledore sabía quien era a pesar de que ella viniera de otro mundo. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando ahí?, tenía muchas ganas de hablar con Lyra, pero sabía que ese todavía no era el momento, además de que no había comentado nada de la "procedencia" original de Lyra ni que la había llevado a conocerlo, había estado esquivando todas esas preguntas de sus amigos y ellos ya se habían dado cuenta, no tardarían mucho en tratar de hablar con él seriamente.

Salieron del cuarto dejando que Lyra descansara, pero Harry tenía pensado regresar solo después para hablar con Lyra y aclarar todo de una vez por todas.

Lyra se quedó sola, ¡por fin!. Sacó a Pan de su bolsillo y éste se transformó en un gato persa pequeño.

-Todavía no logro comprender...- Lyra esperaba que Pan pudiera ayudarle a resolver su confusión.

-Yo vi lo mismo que tú pero aún así no logro comprender bien que es lo que paso, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar si algo pasa, después de todo eres una bruja y ese visión podría significar algo mas profundo.

-Hablas demasiado extraño, lo único que me interesa saber ahora es si eso puede volverse realidad o significa que estoy en el lugar correcto...realmente me gustaría saber...- antes de que Lyra y Pan continuaran, la puerta se abrió y Harry estaba parado en el umbral con una expresión bastante nerviosa.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro, adelante- Harry pasó y se acomodó en una silla al lado de la cama de Lyra

-¿Sabes? Me asusté cuando te vi caer de esa forma, en serio.

-Lo siento por preocuparte

-No, no lo decía por eso...¿Pan está bien?- en eso, el pequeño gatito persa salió de entre las sábanas para acomodarse en el regazo de Lyra, contestando a la pregunta

-¿Qué ocurre? Se ve que algo te preocupa, anda dímelo

-Lo que pasa es que...antes de que te desmayaras...yo...

-Eres muy lento

-Lo siento, digo es que yo creí escuchar que decías algo como Will...- a Lyra se le abrieron los ojos como platos y Pan se subió a su cuello en forma de un hurón.- No es que me incumba pero es que yo tenía curiosidad de...

-No te preocupes, supongo que después de todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, te has ganado saber algo mas.

- Como tú sabes nosotros no llegamos aquí para venir a Howarts ni nada así- Pan salió del cuello de Lyra y se bajó a la cama como un gato- nuestro motivo original era el de reencontrarnos con otras personas que no hemos visto en años y que están en este mundo, pero el problema es que este mundo es diferente al nuestro, y no sabemos transportarnos hasta donde queremos, y fue por eso que aceptamos tu ayuda, aunque la verdad es que quedamos muy confundidos cuando te llegó la carta en donde también se mencionaba el nombre de Lyra y su apellido original, no tenemos idea de por que nos conocen y queremos averiguarlo.

-Así es, las personas que buscamos se llaman Will Parry y su daimonion Kirjava, de hecho, es la única persona en este mundo con un daimonion pero no sabemos que habrá pasado con ellos, la última ves que los vimos ellos estaban en Oxford.

-Ya veo...

-¿Entiendes ahora porque nos debemos de ir?- Lyra quería que Harry los ayudara a escapar

-Lo entiendo pero, no creo que eso sea posible...- Harry lo decía solamente para ver si se desalentaban, porque la verdad era que aunque el conociera a Ron y a Hermione y a todos sus demás amigos, nunca había conocido a alguien que fuera tan parecido como él.

-No te preocupes, hemos salido de situaciones peores, lo único que necesitamos es un mapa a Oxford y una forma de salir hacia allí.

Harry se quedó cabizbajo y callado, no sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer, sobretodo porque estaba seguro de que no era buena idea el dejarla ir y sobretodo en estos tiempos además, como Pan había dicho, por alguna razón Dumbledore la conocía, y eso significaba que estaría en constante vigilancia y se sabría inmediatamente si ella desaparecía, pero a pesar de todo, él sabía que ella tenía razón.

-Quizá pueda ayudarte, pero no va a ser fácil sobretodo por que soy el único que sabe que haces aquí y de donde vienes.

-¡No te preocupes, haremos todo lo que nos digas al pie de la letra¡- a Lyra se le había iluminado la cara al ver que Harry si los ayudaría, aunque se sentía algo culpable por ver su cara tan cabizbaja y por que no le gustaba dejar a sus amigos así.

-Dentro de poco, probablemente mañana, iremos a un lugar que se llama el Callejón Diagon, ese es lugar de donde se me ocurre que salgas, pero el problema es que está muy vigilado por que Voldemort volvió.

-No te preocupes, tenemos experiencia escabulléndonos de ese tipo de lugares

-De hecho...- Harry bajó su tono de voz- lo que realmente me preocupa es que les vaya a pasar algo...

Ahora fue Lyra quien guardó silencio, él tenía razón, ellos habían llegado en una de las peores épocas para salir a explorar con todas esas cosas que estaban pasando en Inglaterra, definitivamente correrían un gran peligro una vez que estuviera fuera de la custodia de los cuerpos de seguridad de los distintos lugares, además ella se había dado cuenta de que Harry realmente se preocupa por ella y que al contarle lo que querían hacer no había tomado en cuenta lo que él sentía.

-Lo siento, pero es que realmente debemos ir...- Pan respondió en el lugar de Lyra ya que ella seguía pensativa.

-Lo sé, pero no podrían...¿pedir permiso a Dumbledore?

-¿Tu crees que no los daría?- Lyra seguía cabizbaja

-Pues...

-¿De veras lo crees?

-Podrías al menos intentarlo...

-¿Y si no nos da el permiso?

Había un silencio muy tenso en la habitación, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romperlo, y Pan prefería que esto lo resolviera Lyra con Harry, así que permaneció en silencio esperando.

Lyra salió de la cama con Pan enredado en su cuello, Harry pensó que se había enojado con él, así que no la detuvo, entonces, cuando pensó que se iba a salir de la habitación ella volteó y lo abrazó mientras él estaba sentado, Harry no sabía que hacer y pudo ver una sonrisa similar a la primera vez que ella lo abrazó.

-Gracias, no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que alguien se preocupa por nosotros de esa manera, hace mucho que no tenía esa sensación de confianza.

Harry quedó estupefacto al oír esas palabras, realmente se sintió conmovido y no pudo evitar corresponder al abrazo a la vez que también sonreía.

-¿Comprendes?, realmente no puedo dejar que esta oportunidad pase, si no me quieres o puedes ayudar no importa, pero por favor, deja que nos vayamos.

Harry se quedó con la cabeza abajo, Lyra pensó que volvería a decir algo para detenerlos pero en vez de eso, él se levantó y dijo:

-Pero no olvides mantenerte en contacto y acordarte de que yo estaré aquí para ayudarte- Harry le sonrió tiernamente, haciendo que Lyra se sonrojara, pero ella se volteó y le dio un zape en la cabeza diciendo.

-Está bien, ya te pasaste de cursi- Harry sólo atinó a soltar una carcajada y Lyra también, así acordaron que estarían en contacto y que Harry le ayudaría a escapar cuando fueran al Callejón Diagon.

-Bueno, de todas formas, será mejor que descanses hasta mañana

-Sí, papá- Harry sólo le sonrió y salió de la habitación mucho mas tranquilo que antes.

Después de salir de la habitación, se dirigió a la que compartía con Ron, al entrar, vio que estaban Ron y Hermione platicando, y en cuanto lo vieron entrar, Ron lo tomó de ambos hombros y lo sentó en la cama que estaba enfrente de donde se encontraban ellos.

-Bueno, ahora si, cuéntanos todo detalle a detalle- Ron lo miraba con una gran curiosidad, y Harry no entendía que estaba pasando- Oh vamos, no te hagas el inocente con nosotros, te vimos cuando entraste a la habitación de Lyra.

-Ron, no seas tan fastidioso, déjalo, no todo te lo debe de contar- Hermione reprochaba como siempre a Ron aunque Harry podía ver que ella también sentía curiosidad de preguntar.

-Pero es que quiero saber, soy su mejor amigo, además, lo podría aconsejar...

-Ja, ¿tú?, por favor, nunca has tenido un encuentro cercano con ninguna chica mas que tu hermana y yo.

-Eso es lo que tu crees, como se nota que no me conoces...

-¿Eso es lo que TÚ crees?, acéptalo de una vez Ronald...

-No me llames así...

Harry miraba como sus amigos peleaban sin prestarle ya ninguna atención, entonces, intento salir silenciosamente, pero Ron se volteó y lo jaló de nuevo hacia la cama y lo volvió a interrogar.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, tórtolo?

-Ron, por favor, déjame ir...

-¡Ja!, ¿Vas con ella otra vez?

-No...

-Ron, mejor déjalo así...- Hermione sabía que no lo iba a dejar, así que mejor salió de la habitación, dejándolos solos.

-Bueno, ahora sí, puedes contármelo todo- Ron se sentía satisfecho después de que Hermione se había ido y Harry ya no se jaloneaba, resignado.

-Bueno...pues fui a preguntarle como estaba, eso es todo...

-¿Te tardaste 15 minutos en preguntarle como estaba?, no, esa ni yo me la trago, en serio...

-Bueno, pues hablamos también acerca de que pasaría con ella en Howarts y le platiqué acerca del Callejón Diagon.

-¡Cierto¡, mamá dijo que mañana iríamos a comprar los útiles, y que Lyra tenía dinero de parte de la Orden...es cierto, no nos has contado como la conociste...

Harry se quedó helado, sabía que esa pregunta llegaría tarde o temprano pero ahora no todavía no sabía que contestar.

-Pues...verás...yo la encontré cuando...¡era perseguida por unos maleantes¡

-...

-En serio...y entonces le ofrecía asilo y llegó la Orden porque ambos habíamos hecho magia...

-...¡Vaya, la salvaste entonces!, eso te da puntos extras..- Ron le dio un codazo a Harry con una sonrisa pícara.

Después de eso, la sra. Weasley los mandó a llamar a todos para cenar, la única que no estuvo era Lyra. Cenaron tranquilamente y se fueron a dormir, ya en la mañana los despertarían temprano para ir a comprar los útiles.

OooooOOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOO

A la mañana siguiente, Harry sintió como unas manos lo sacudían bruscamente pero el no quería despertar.

-Cinco minutos mas...

-¡LEVÁNTATE¡- Harry saltó de la cama y cayó en el suelo, al voltear a ver a su despertador, se dio cuenta de que era Lyra, ella sonreía mientras Ron se recuperaba también del susto que le había dado el grito.

-Vaya...eso si que levanta hasta a los muertos...- Ron se reía y quitaba las sábanas

-Pues es que no se despertaban...tuvimos que tomar medidas drásticas- Hermione empujaba a Ron hacia el clóset

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- Harry miraba a Lyra que solo se veía un poco pálida, pero tenía una expresión serena y sin problemas

-Si, no te preocupes tanto...-Lyra lo miró como si fuera su nana y reprochándolo un poco

-Uy, empezamos desde la mañana...- Ron miró a ambos con una gran mueca que hasta parecía maléfica

-Vámonos Lyra, que se apuren

Hermione se llevó a Lyra arrastrando mientras Harry y Ron se vestían y bajaban a desayunar, cuando al fin bajaron, vieron que eran los últimos y se apresuraron a terminar antes de que la sra. Weasley se diera cuenta.

Pronto todos se reunieron alrededor de la chimenea, ya ahí, Harry se dio cuenta de que habían llegado Moody, Tonks y Lupin a escoltarlos, a Harry le incomodaba bastante pero no se podía hacer nada, mientras Lyra miraba sin comprender porque todos se habían reunido en la chimenea, ella sabía que se podía viajar en escoba y tele transportándose, como había entendido pero no nada que fuera a través de una chimenea, miró inquisitivamente a Hermione preguntándole con la mirada.

-Ah, es cierto, tú no conoces los polvos flu

-¿Los que?

-Estos polvos los usan los magos para viajar entre chimeneas y así llegar al lugar que quieren

-¿Por las chimeneas? Vaya...

-Lyra, tu turno- la sra. Weasley atrajo a Lyra hacia la chimenea y la metió- no te preocupes, sólo acuérdate de mantener los brazos y piernas juntos, ah y también los ojos cerrados de preferencia.

Lyra se despidió de los demás y la sra. Weasley le acercó la maceta que contenía los polvos, ella tomó un puñado y los echó a la chimenea, preparándose para irse, entonces la sra. Weasley le gritó:

-¡Di fuerte y claro el lugar a donde quieres ir!

-¡Ok!...¡Callejón Diagon! AAAHHHHHH- Lyra salió despedida de la chimenea y apenas y alcanzó a juntar los brazos y piernas para no golpearse, era una sensación muy fuerte y por un momento pensó que vomitaría, pero al final solo alcanzó a oír un ruido muy fuerte para después caer en una chimenea diferente a la que había entrado.

Se levantó y echó una mirada alrededor para ver en donde había caído, estaba en una especia bar en donde nadie parecía inmutarse por una niña caída de la chimenea, así que supuso que era un bar mágico, se quitó rápidamente al pensar que los demás venían detrás de ella, pero aún después de quitarse y sentarse en una mesa cercan, nadie salió de ahí, empezó a pensar que se había equivocado en algo, pero entonces de la chimenea salió Ron, seguido de Harry y Hermione, que se quitaron para dar paso a Ginny, Lupin, Tonks, Moody y la sra. Weasley.

-Vaya, por un momento pensé que me había equivocado de chimenea...

-No te preocupes, lo que pasa es que Ron y Hermione se pusieron a pelear- Harry señalaba a los susodichos que aún seguían reprochándose uno al otro por quién sabe que tontería.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez, chicos pueden darme sus listas e ir a ver a otros lados pero tienen que estar exactamente en media hora en la tienda de Fred y George o sino los iré a buscar a gritos por todo el callejón, ¿entendido?.

Todos asintieron resignados en silencio, por supuesto que habían entendido, entonces, Harry, Lyra, Hermione, Ron y Ginny se separaron de los demás y salieron al callejón después de decir la combinación de los ladrillos en la pared.

-Vaya, todo aquí es demasiado extraño...-Lyra miraba sorprendida a todos lados por donde pasaban ya dentro del Callejón, y también se dio cuenta de toda la seguridad que había, tal y como Harry había dicho.

-No te preocupes, te acostumbrarás- Hermione le enseñaba todo lo que ella preguntaba y era muy paciente.

-¡Vamos por unos helados¡- Ginny parecía estar de mejor humor que otras veces y tiró de Hermione y Lyra hacia los helados.

Una vez allí, el tiempo se les pasó volando, platicaban de muchas cosas y reían constantemente, hasta Lyra olvidó por un momento que era lo que ella realmente quería hacer allí, todo iba muy bien hasta que de repente desde la parte contraria del callejón en de donde ellos estaban se escuchó una gran explosión, causando un gran revuelo y haciendo que todos se levantaran de sus asientos.

-¡Que fue eso!- Ginny se agarraba fuertemente de su hermano y muchas personas corrían despavoridas.

-¡Tenemos que encontrar a Lupin y los demás¡- todos estaban de acuerdo con Hermione, pues ya sabían de que era lo mas probable que se tratara todo eso.

Todos salieron corriendo sin separarse, hasta que al llegar a la pared del Caldero Chorreante, ésta se derrumbó y todos se separaron, Harry quedó de un lado con Lyra mientras que Hermione, Ron y Ginny no se podían ver. De entre los escombros y el polvo salieron varios mortífagos que echaban maldiciones a todo aquel que se les atravesara, Harry tomó rápidamente a Lyra y a su varita, defendiéndose, para su sorpresa, Lyra usaba sus manos en vez de una varita y Pan se transformaba en diferentes animales para defenderla, así lograron abrirse paso a través de todos los escombros y llegaron hasta el Caldero Chorreante, donde ya no había nadie pero de ahí habían salido los mortífagos de antes.

-¡No podemos quedarnos aquí, seguro vendrán mas mortífagos de por aquí!- Harry gritaba porque el ruido llegaba desde afuera y le resonaba en los oídos.

-¡Lo sé¡ ¡Necesitamos salir a la calle¡

-¡Rápido¡- Harry tomó a Lyra con Pan por detrás y salieron cuidadosamente por la puerta del Caldero, para su desesperación, allí también había una gran batalla que incluía a los muggles, así que siguieron abriéndose paso hasta lograr refugiarse en un callejón por el que salieron hasta otra calle.

-¡Cuidado!- Lyra vio como dos mortífagos salían de donde ellos venían y les echaban varias maldiciones que ellos por poco y las esquivaban, entonces Lyra se paró y uso la fuerza que tenía para empujarlos mientras que Pan se transformaba en un gran tigre de bengala que los acechaba, Harry echó unos hechizos para inmovilizarlos una vez que estaban en el suelo, siguieron corriendo sin saber a donde se dirigían, Harry no sabía como estaban los demás pero ahora sus piernas solo le ordenaban que corriera hasta agotarse, por donde pasaran el conflicto cada vez se volvía mas grande y la gente corría junto con ellos, así que la huída se hacía mas difícil, una gran lluvia se soltó y hacía mas visibles las explosiones que dejaban detrás.

OOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooo

¡Por fin¡ Perdón por el retraso, es que tuve un gran bloqueo de escritora...pueden regañarme todo lo que quieran, están en su derecho, prometo actualizar mas rápido también mis otros fics por que ahora si estoy de vacaciones.

p.d. plis díganme como quedó...es el mas largo... 

Mayleena


End file.
